disneysrobinhoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Hood (A Golden Special) 96154
Robin Hood (A Golden Special) 96154 is an issue of the Robin Hood series published by Western. The issue date is December 1973 and the cover price is one dollar fifty cents. Stories The Wizard's Ring Summary: Alan-a-Dale tells of Baron de Malin, a rich traveler who doesn't know about Robin Hood. Robin and Little John relieve him of his gold, then he continues to the castle. Sir Hiss tells Prince John that his cousin Slither is the baron's advisor, so he agrees to meet him. The baron wants to wed Maid Marian and offers the prince a chest of gold for her, but this is the chest Robin stole. When John and Hiss scoff at retrieving it, he shows them a ring that belonged to the wizard Thorga. It can magically show where Robin is at the moment. John demands the ring for Marian instead of the gold. The baron reluctantly agrees, but, not trusting the prince, gives the ring to his falcon to hold until after the ceremony. Marian is heart-broken, so Lady Kluck has Abner the mouse sneak out of the castle to tell Friar Tuck to tell Robin. Tuck says he'll refuse to perform the ceremony, and Sexton the churchmouse says he won't play the "Wedding March" on the organ. The Sheriff of Nottingham arrives and summons the friar to the castle. Sexton goes to tell Robin. Robin and Little John sneak into the castle. The prince and baron are nervous so the baron calls his hawk and uses the ring to see that Robin and Little John are crossing the moat. The Sheriff and his men chase them down a dead end alley, but Granny Beagle hides them in her dress shop, where she is making Marian's wedding veil. Robin disguises himself as Granny to deliver the veil in the morning, then Marian escapes in the same disguise, and Robin uses the veil to disguise himself as Marian. He proceeds with the ruse right through the wedding ceremony. When the friar proclaims them baron and baroness, Prince John demands the wizard's ring. The baron calls for it and gives it to him, but Sexton and his wife drive a prickly burr into John's foot, he drops the ring, and they grab it and run into their hole. Robin Hood unveils himself, and the townspeople help him escape. The King's Ransom Summary: Alan-a-Dale tells of Friar Tuck bringing news to Little John and Robin Hood that King Richard has arrived at the shores of England. They want to join the dancing in the streets, but Tuck warns that, for now, Prince John still rules the castle. A stranger happens by on the king's horse. Robin is suspicious and discovers that he is carrying a ransom letter from Hawkeye the pirate, who has kidnapped the king and demands a barrel of gold for his release. Robin writes a different letter offering instead to dispose of the king for the same barrel of gold. He disguises himself to get past the Sheriff of Nottingham and Sir Hiss and deliver the letter, to which the Prince gladly agrees. Little John and the friar use the gold to buy the king's freedom, but before the pirate can leave with it, Robin and his men capture him. They tell Richard about his brother's cruelty, taxes, and willingness to reward his captors. He suggests using the pirate's cannon to distribute the gold back to his subjects. Little John loads it in the cannon and fires it towards town, where gold rains on all the citizens. Category:Issues Category:Comic books Category:1973 Category:The Merry Menagerie